A Kindred Spirit
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Ever heard the saying: "Beware of what you wish for." Unfortunately I found out what that meant…the hard way.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Supernatural (I mention it a once or twice)

**Summary**: Ever heard the saying: "Beware of what you wish for." Unfortunately I found out what that meant…the hard way. OC-Insert.

_**Not **_Self_**-Insert! **_OC_**-insert, cause I can't really imagine this happening to me. What can I say? I'm a realistic person…Sort of…Plus mine and the OC's personalities are different as well. **_

* * *

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling of my room. Summer vacation was here. School was finally over. Well, for the next few months. Then it was off to college for 4 years. After that, it was another 2 years learning new things, gaining experience or whatever. _There, my plans for the next few years._

I sighed again, got up and grabbed my favorite jacket. I put my shoes on and went outside in my backyard. It was dark and quiet. _I wish I could see the stars. Stupid light pollution. _

I stared at the dark sky while spacing off. _Oh, hey, a falling star! I should make a wish. It probably won't work but what have I got to lose? Hm, it should be something awesome. And I think I know what…_

* * *

I looked around. _Huh? How did I get here?_ I was on a dirt road with trees on both of my sides. I could swear I was in my backyard a moment ago. I felt a strange sensation, well, everywhere. _I must have fallen asleep. Wait a minute; I must be having a lucid dream. _

"I can't get too excited or else I'll end up waking myself up." I whispered to myself. Funny, I thought I'd feel more excited than…this. I looked around. This place seemed oddly familiar. Before I could contemplate on that, something else occurred to me.

"How come I don't have sleep paralysis? I know you're supposed to go through it…" I think I shivered. I don't know for sure because I didn't really feel it. _Weird_. Then I got back to my thoughts.

"Sleep paralysis, when your brain is awake but your body isn't, thus making you unable to move." I muttered to myself.

"And you get terrifying visions yet you're unable to do anything." I began walking around slowly.

"I must have somehow skipped it or forgot what happened." It still seemed very strange. I could see something up ahead and stopped.

_That's weird. If I am having a lucid dream, then I should be completely in charge here. _I had read that you had the power to bend reality in lucid dreams, which was why I had tried to get one a couple of months back. But I had gotten impatient and eventually, given up.

I frowned and tried to change my surrounding. Nothing happened. Somebody should have written a manual about what to do when _do_ get a lucid dream. Having no better idea I made my way towards the shape—a person—I realized.

"Aw hell," I said flatly.

I knew I was not dreaming. This would have been enough of a shock to wake me. Or so I read somewhere. But maybe it _was_ a dream. It would explain my reaction. Or lack thereof. I stared down.

"When I wished to fall into the Narutoverse this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

There on the ground lay a body, a body of a broken, bloody, and _dead_ girl. My body, I thought. _What a mess. I feel bad for the poor sap that has to clean this mess._ Wow, that was harsh. I never realized how lowly I thought of myself.

Maybe it was cause of the shock. But most likely because I had no body. That made sense. If I have no body, there will be no chemical reaction making me…_feel_. Something. Anything. My musings were interrupted at the arrival of two men. They were both wearing green flak jackets. I recognized them instantly.

"Who could this be?" Kotetsu looked at my dead body.

"She's obviously not a ninja. No weapons, forehead protector, or anything. She must have been a civilian." Izumo replied.

They were staring hard at my (dead body's) chest. I frowned but that quickly melted away as I realized _why_ they were doing that. Before I'd died I was wearing black converse, dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my favorite black leather jacket. Of course, they weren't looking at my chest, but my t-shirt.

Which in dark blue letters said: _**Sarcasm is my body's natural defense against stupidity (^_^)  
**_

I looked down at my phantom body. I was wearing the exact same thing. Except it wasn't dyed red with blood with some of my bones sticking out. I hoped they would pass of my clothing thinking I was some girl from some far away village. Thankfully, my t-shit was too damaged for them to make anything out clearly.

"Well, we can't just leave her here." Kotetsu took out a scroll and sealed my dead—physical—body. Repeatedly saying/thinking "my dead body" was slightly creepy.

The two ran toward the village. You know, not my world kind of run but the ninja run. I walked aimlessly in the direction they went. I arrived at the village gates in a few minutes. It looked much bigger in person. I kept walking around or through in some people's case. I don't know for how long I was wandering around. But eventually I made my way to the Hokage Tower.

I easily passed through the security like a ghost. Because you know I was one. _I wonder if a circle of salt is able to keep me out. That's how it works in Supernatural._ Also, ghosts can't enter hollow ground. I had to remember that. An episode of Supernatural came back to me where Sam and Dean trick this ghost who's haunting a road with his truck onto the place where there used to be a church. The ghost was immediately obliterated.

_Note to self: Avoid shrines or any places of spiritual/religious practice. _I knew they didn't have churches here. There were only two religions here: Buddhism and some sort of paganism. _Must be nice, no religion bullshit and all that_. Frankly speaking, religion just caused more problems than it solved. At least that's what I thought. I realized I was standing in the Hokage's office.

The Old man was, of course, smoking. At least I knew I dropped during pre-Shippuden. I just stared at him. I didn't really want to make my presence known. Even if I did, I didn't know _how_. Attention annoyed me. I didn't want to tell him about the future. Too much work. _In the words of one Shikamaru Nara: troublesome_. Kotetsu and Izumo walked in while I was in the middle of deciding what to do.

"What do the reports say?" The Third asked straight to the point.

"The mystery girl's brain was completely destroyed so the medics were unable to get any information." Kotetsu explained.

_They must have taken my physical body to the coroner or something while I was "sightseeing."_ I blinked twice. I just realized I could perfectly understand what they were saying. It hadn't occurred to me because I was able to talk _and_ think in Japanese. _Of course I'm still fluent in English. _

That thought was in English. My Spanish teacher had once told our class that you know you mastered a language when you can think in it. I could think in both English and Japanese. And a bit of Spanish, although that was beginning to fade since I had graduated from high school a month back and didn't have a Spanish class anymore.

"Is there anything else I need to know about her? If not then just bury her. I'll pay for it." The Third blew out a puff of smoke. I raised an eyebrow. Well that was nice of him._ He really is a good guy, all grandfatherly nice and stuff._

"There is one thing," Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a glance.

"What?" The Third and I asked at the same.

I, of course, was not heard. They paid me no mind. That kind of irked me. I hated attention but I also disliked being ignored. _It's not as if they're doing it on purpose._ I felt better after that…I think.

"Her clothes, they were strange. Nothing I've ever seen," Kotetsu spoke up.

Gramps, as I had oh so affectionately decided to call him, raised an eyebrow, "Clothes? There's some sort of danger from her danger clothes?"

"Well," Izumo paused, "no. They were just different I guess."

Gramps nodded. "Very well, please have her buried. Send her physical description to the Missing People HQ in case someone comes looking for her. They'll know where she is."

_Fat chance of that happening_._ Even if someone does end up following me, they'll be likely to join me 6 feet under instead. _That is, if Gramps is as nice to them as well. _I wonder why though_. Kotetsu must be psychic or something because he read mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why are you paying for her? Aren't most people in this girl's case cremated?"

"I'm a woman, not a girl. I turned 18 a couple of months ago." I glared at him. He couldn't hear me but I didn't care.

Gramps set his pipe down. "I had received a picture of her face."

The two chūnin nodded. They knew the Hokage was notified of every death within or close to the village.

"She reminded me of my late wife," he said solemnly. Kotetsu and Izumo bowed their heads in respect.

I was surprised. I knew what his wife looked like. Now that I think about it, the manga/anime/whatever version of me did look somewhat like a younger version of Biwako Sarutobi. Except I had really dark brown hair instead of the straight light brown that she had. And I think I am taller than her.

The mood was shattered when two men burst into the room. "Lord Hokage!"

Gramps looked at them and sighed. "Let me guess, some new outrage by Naruto?"

"The little brat's graffiti-ing the Hokage Monument. In paint!"

"I have got to see this," I straightened up. Gramps got up and I followed him.

* * *

"Enough of your stupid pranks!"

"Grow up already!"

"Losers! Wanna-bes's!" Yelled one Naruto Uzumaki, dangling from a rope with a bucket of paint and a brush in hand.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka brought attention to himself, "I can't apologize enough…"

"Oh, Iruka," Gramps glanced at the man trying to look dignified. I could see a vein pulsing at his temple.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot? Get down from there and get to class!"

"Aw man, it's Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pouted_. _

_He's small. But really cute in a little kid kind of way. _I watched in amusement as Iruka brought Naruto down and tied him when the orange menace (nickname courtesy of some fish-lipped loser next to me) tried to escape.

* * *

**Ninja Academy Classroom**

"Damn, what kind of ninja are you if you can't even escape from the rope?" I said looking down at my right where Naruto was on the floor.

It was surprising. These people were as reliant on jutsu and chakra as the people from my world were on technology. Their concept of the ninja way was very different from the one I read about from Japan's—

"What you mean by that, huh? At least I'm not dressed like an idiot!" Naruto glared at me.

"You can see me?"

I was too surprised to bother arguing with a pre-pubescent, orange _junk_ suit wearing boy about fashion sense. While I loved his Shippuden outfit because it was just so Naruto, but with maturity, this outfit I absolutely despised.

"Of course I can. What you think I'm blind or something?"

"Naruto, be quiet! And stop talking to yourself. If this is one of your ploys to get out of trouble then let me tell you—"

Naruto turned to Iruka. He was facing the chūnin with his back to the window. "But I'm not."

I used the distraction to run out the window. Luckily the room was on the first floor. _Oh, wait. I'm already dead. So it doesn't really even matter._

"She's right he—wait, where'd she go? She was just here a second ago!"

"Naruto, that's enough. Have you forgotten that tomorrow is the final graduation test you _have_ to pass? Might I remind you how you've failed the last ones?"

"Hrm," Naruto pretended to ignore him. I think I felt bad for getting him into even more trouble than he was already in.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen **

Iruka was treating Naruto to ramen. Naruto was giving his mini-inspirational speech about becoming Hokage. And I, on the other hand, was hiding nearby like some sort of stalker and wondering what Ichiraku ramen tasted like. And finding little Naruto pointing his chopsticks and declaring to surpass all the previous Hokage really cute.

_Man, I wish I had an adorable little brother like him._ I watched as the two eventually said goodbye and went their separate ways. I followed Naruto home. Thankfully, he was in a really good mood and was walking at a civilian pace instead of the ninja run. I watch as Naruto disappeared into his apartment.

_Now what do I do? _I wasn't going to watch a little kid sleep. Way too pedophilic if you ask me. And I'd be pissed if someone did that to me. _Hm, do ghosts sleep?_ _I don't think they do._ Might as well make good use of this time and familiarize with the village.

* * *

**The Next Morning: Ninja Academy Classroom**

I watched as Naruto failed at the Clone jutsu, got yelled at by Iruka, got his hope up when Mizuki tried to "stand up" for him, and had his hopes dashed.

"Congratulations son, you do your old man proud."

"My little girl is now an adult. I'm so proud of you."

I sighed as Naruto sat by himself on the swing. He was staring at the happy families. Something stirred in me, sadness and sympathy for the kid. _Would you look at that, maybe you didn't need a physical body to have feelings._ This kid was stirring up emotions within me. I floated above him as he left the Academy.

Yes, I said floated. During my nightly escapade, I had stupidly walked of a roof and fell. Why hello ground, I do hope you don't mind me _dropping_ in. My musings had been cut short when I realized I was suspended in mid air.

I was stuck like that for 2 hours. Not fun. And there was no one around to entertain me either. Seriously, despite being one of the great Hidden Villages, Konoha was kind of quiet. _Then again, I come from a city with a population of over 600,000._ I think that even the _total_ number of people in this _world_ could not match up to my home city much less my home world.

Anyway, I figured if I could float above the village to find where I needed to go, no need to wander around. So I spend the rest of the night practicing how to do it properly. It took the entire night but I finally got it. I landed behind Naruto as he walked on an empty street. Perfect. I had to do this now, before Mizuki showed up.

"Hey," I greeted.

Naruto practically jumped a foot in the air. "Huh? You!" He looked at me accusingly.

"Me," I waved and smiled. That startled him for a moment.

"What're you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Don't know."

Naruto glared. It was adorable. "How come Iruka couldn't see you the other day?"

I wasn't going to tell him I was a ghost. I knew how much they scared him. It wouldn't do if he went of screaming in the opposite direction like a chicken with his head cut off. And he looked the part too cause of his pathetic choice of clothes. So I lied.

"I have the awesome ability to turn invisible."

Naruto looked startled by that. "Okay, so why are you following me? Go away."

He may have told me to leave but his body language and eyes screamed for me to stay and just talk to him. I felt those stupid emotions stir again. "Listen, Naruto—"

"How'd you know my name?"

I hate getting interrupted. I glared. "Fine, I wanted to be your friend but if you're going to be rude then I'll just leave."

I pretend to walk away but Naruto spoke up. "Wait! Um, please don't leave, I'm sorry."

I looked at him and his hope filled eyes and could not for the life, um, the lack-of-the-life of me understand why people didn't love him. "Alright, since you apologized. My name is Mea. I know you because I heard your sensei yelling your name."

"Mea? Okay, nice to you meet." Naruto nodded smiling broadly.

"Likewise," I nodded. "Now, like I was saying, I have the ability to turn invisible. And intangibility too."

At Naruto's confused look I explained, "Meaning I can't be seen and have the ability to pass through stuff."

His eyes lit up in understanding.

"No one, not even the Hokage knows about it. It was accidental and I honestly didn't think it would work. But it did. Unfortunately, I um, don't know how to turn it off. And no one can see or hear me, except you. So I thought maybe I'd hang out with you and it might help me. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Naruto was practically jumping up and down.

"You sure?" I asked. "This means you'll have to deal with me 24/7." Hook, line, and sinker.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Naruto was grinning so big it had to hurt his face.

I was wanted to ruffle his hair and attempted to do so. Note, _attempted_ to do so. But my hand passed through him. Naruto shivered a little. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I immediately tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, well." I grinned. "But we're still friends."

Naruto was so thrilled he did a little dance. _There, that's more like it_. I smiled but it melted away quickly. _You idiot! Hurry up, Mizuki could be here any second._

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go right now," I began quickly. Naruto had to steal the forbidden scroll, learn his signature jutsu, learn about Kurama, and save Iruka by kicking Mizuki's ass.

"What?" He looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." I grinned. That brought the smile back. He gave me his address. I was practically buzzing in my spot, ready to run away.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." I turned and ran.

"Bye." Naruto waved cheerfully after me. I remembered something and yelled over my shoulder.

"Don't tell anyone about me. They can't see or hear me so they'll think you're insane. Then you'll never be a ninja."

I stopped and hid behind the corner. I took a little peak at Naruto. He looked sad once again_. Jeez, what is it now?_ I thought confused. Mizuki showed up at that moment. _Oh, duh, Naruto failed the exam and thought he wasn't to be a ninja anymore._

I took a deep breath and let it our slowly. Hey, wait, I forgot I don't need to breathe. Oh well, you know what they say, old habits die hard. But I'm already dead and—gah! I need to do something; anything or I'll drive myself insane.

_For starters, maybe I should find out what else I can do. Then I'll help Naruto out a little. Not much. Just little nudges in the right direction._ The kid really needed it. But not so much as to change the course of canon _Naruto_.

I wish Sai, Hinata, and Tsunade would join in soon. They're my favorite after Naruto. _Hm, I suppose being a ghost wouldn't be so bad if I could learn to control my powers, if I had any, and then use them to harass idiots like Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Danzō, Obito, Madara, and others._ Seriously, it was kind of depressing how many were on my ever growing list.

Something else occurred to me and I let out a frustrated sound. _I can't believe I'd forgotten about Gramps' Crystal Ball jutsu. What if he had been watching Naruto talk to me? Or to him, Naruto talking to himself. What if he thought Naruto was talking to Kurama? Dammit! I'm such an idiot!_

I stopped and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I didn't care if I was dead but it helped me calm down…if only a little. _Wait! Gramps wasn't watching Naruto because if he had then he would have found out about Mizuki's plan in the canon. Whew! Close one._

I decided to find a training ground. Or a forest. Somewhere I could see what I was capable of. _Of course, Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death!_ That would be perfect. No one, except for maybe Anko, would go there willingly. And I highly doubted Gramps would randomly decide to see what was going on in a place people generally avoided.

I started walking again. After I mastered the powers I may or may not have, I needed to get rid of that crystal ball somehow. Gramps would probably have it replaced in, hopefully no less than a week, and that would be enough time to clear any suspicions about Naruto. Not that the old man was _that_ type of person, you know, like Danzō.

But you can never be too careful.

I would know.

I ended up dead because I wasn't.

* * *

_**Mea's going to be...different than your average OCs. No one knows what ghosts are like (**_if_** they exist) so I'll be doing things the way I see them in my head.**_

_**Mea is my friend's middle name. She's so excited about my main character being named after her :) **_

_**Please Review~**_


	2. I'm Kind of, Sort of, A Ghost

**Chapter: I'm Kind of, Sort of, a Ghost**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Grimm's Fairy Tales, apple, or Mangahere

**Previously: **Mea wishes to fall into the Narutoverse and ends up dead. Naruto is the only one who can see and hear her. She decides to stick with Naruto for a while. She goes to the Forest of Death to find out what kind of abilities she possesses.

**To Purplette237:** _Your epic powers of awesomeness and youth are well, epic! _

_****__**Thanks for the Reviews~ **_  


* * *

_**Uchiha Fangboys/girls: **Be warned. Mea will think down on the Uchiha. But there is a _legit_ reason why. You'll find out about it in Ch.3 or Ch.4. Depends on how long Ch.3 is._

* * *

I glared hatefully at the log. _Why…won't…you…move!_ I released the hold I had on my power and slouched.

"Stupid log," I attempted to kick it lightly but my foot passed right through it. Of course, it is to be expected.

I had been trying to find out about my abilities as a ghost for the past who-knows-how-many hours and wasn't getting anywhere. Okay, that wasn't true. I did learn I had the power of telekinesis. But so far, I could only make really light weight things such as leaves move. At first I only thought it was the wind. Until I noticed only the leaves around me moved. Much to my shame it took me a good half an hour to figure it out.

I wonder if Naruto's having better luck than I am. _Hm, on second thought, he's probably mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, got the whole finding out about Kurama, beating Mizuki, and becoming a gennin thing over with. _I should go check on him now.

I mentally smacked myself as I made my way over to his apartment. I had been so busy trying to test my own limits I had completely forgotten about destroying gramps' crystal ball. Not to mention I had no idea how to explain my situation to Naruto without freaking him out.

Okay, Mea, one thing at time. Naruto I know for sure is fine right now. That makes getting rid of gramps' crystal ball the priority. I mentally thought of ways to do so as I made my way to the Hokage Mansion. It was late and the day's excitement was over with so gramps was probably at home. _I wonder if he keeps the crystal ball with him_. It would make sense if he did.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

I love being able to fly. It just makes things so much easier. I silently made my way over to gramps' room. Being able to walk through walls helped me find gramps much easier. I was very quiet until I stopped next to my target.

"Did dying make me stupid or something? I'm a ghost, no one other than Naruto as see or hear me." I shook my head at my own idiocy. I guess old habits die hard. I turned my attention to my target and tried to make it fall off the desk.

Nothing happened.

**5 Minutes Later**

Still nothing happened. _C'mon, c'mon, shatter, shatter. _I mentally chanted_._ _Why won't this work!_ No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. Why? Why! "Dammit, why WON'T YOU SHATTER?!"

…And then, much like my temper, the crystal ball exploded. And I mean it freaking blew to oblivion and sprayed tiny pieces of glass everywhere. Gramps was awake immediately. Luckily his head didn't get hit. The rest of his body did but it was protected by the comforter.

The Anbu appeared immediately and formed a protective barrier around the Hokage while others searched. I left at that moment. They would try and find out who did and would never be able to. But they will figure it was some sort of freak accident. It wouldn't be leaked out to the public. _They don't want to cause panic to the public._

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

I floated through the window and saw him staring intensely at the door. He was waiting for me. I chuckled to myself. I hovered behind him and, "Boo!"

Naruto let out the most girlish squeal I had ever heard. I burst into laughter at his facial expression. I could tell he was mad but there was no denying the sheer delight and relief in his whole being as he saw me. It was only then he realized I was floating.

"Hey, miss me?" I grinned.

"You can fly," he stated.

I looked down at my body. "Well, what do you know? I can!"

His gawking was pretty cute. I interrupted him before he could say something else. "So, how was your day? Did you learn anything new?"

Naruto looked unsure and scared now. The smile left my face and I frowned. I forgot this wasn't the teen Naruto. He didn't have anyone besides Iruka. Other than me of course, so he's probably afraid of telling me the truth.

And it's not like we were best buddies that he would _have_ to tell me the biggest truth about his life that he himself found out only hours earlier. I liked him. I genuinely felt some sort of caring feeling towards him and decided to make it easier for him.

"I know the truth about your status as a jinchūriki." That definitely got his attention. He looked down right terrified now. _That could have been __better_ said. Way to blow it, Mea. 

"Um, what I mean is, I know and I don't care. Well, I do care, it's so cool. It's messed up, depressing, and extremely lonely but still kind of cool." Now I was just rambling.

"How do you know?"

_Yeah Mea, how do you know?_ I really need to learn how to prepare and not wing it. "Um, you see…oh, the fox attacked the village 12 years ago, you're 12, and there's people's reaction or lack of reaction to your presence. It wasn't that hard. Plus, I can't be seen or heard remember? People don't realize I am there and can hear what they are talking about."

"Oh," he nodded but still looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you not scared of me? Why would you think having a demon inside of you is cool?" He asked the last part bitterly.

"One," I held up my index finger, "he is a chakra monster, no, chakra _beast_. Two, the only thing I can be scared of when it comes to you is your sense of fashion." I grinned in amusement.

"Three, being a jinchūriki means you have huge amounts of chakra and stamina, someone with you at all times so you're are never lonely, someone who understands you most because they see what you got through everyday, and a being who is wise and can give you good advice. If he and you are on good terms that is. Although never being left alone and having all your secrets be known by someone else is…uncomfortable. At least they can't tell anyone, right?"

Naruto just looked at me like I was crazy. But then he smiled. "If you know the truth about me and can accept a monster, then you're a really nice person, aren't you?"

"Not monster, chakra beast," I corrected him.

"He killed all those people and is the reason why my life is so horrible," Naruto said with tears in his eyes. I felt compassion for him stir in my stomach area.

I sighed, "Try and see it this way. You're a really powerful being with crazy amounts of, well, power. Then you're captured and imprisoned so you can be used as a weapon with no regards to your will. You've been trapped without much contact for a long, long time. Finally you're free and angry. What would you do? Randomly decide to be a bucket of sunshine and rainbow and forgive your captors?" I asked him.

"No," Naruto looked ashamed. "I would lash out at the people who imprisoned me."

I nodded, "Exactly, now I'm not saying what Kyūbi did was right. But looking at it from his perspective, you can't really blame him, can you?"

Naruto shook his head. I smiled, "Now, now, don't look so down on yourself. You're not the one who did this to him. And seeing how you've been raised, you can't be blamed for your mentality. In other words, it's not your fault. And it's not the Kyūbi's fault for people's behaviors towards your either. Understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's not like I want you to be friends with him or anything." I did, but I couldn't tell him that. It had to be genuine and of free will. I continued. I didn't want him blaming the villagers.

"It's not the villagers' fault either. They were sacred, they didn't know. People often fear the unknown and different, you can't blame them for being scared, not matter how stupid the reason. Got that?"

Naruto was quiet for a few minutes. I just watched him. I knew he would understand. He was one of those, you know? The purest people in this shity world. The ones that cleaned their surroundings by just being there. They were the lamps that lit up the world which was plunged in darkness._ Jeez, Naruto had better hurry up. I'm getting all sentimental and poetic here._

"I understand," he smiled at me. "Thank you."

"No problem," I grinned. Now, onto to the next issue. My expression became solemn. "Naruto, I have to tell you, something very important. You cannot tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ about this."

He saw my look and knew it was serious. "The truth is I wasn't experimenting with a jutsu that made me…what I am."

"What do you mean "what" you are?" Clever boy.

"I mean, I wished on a falling star for something and it came true."

"Really?" Naruto asked bright eyed.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly what I expected. Definitely not what I wanted. Now, don't freak out, I won't hurt you. I'm your friend."

He was tense. "What is it?"

"I'm kind of, sort of, a ghost."

"…"

"Naruto?" _Dear God please let him not have gone into shock. _I hope Kurama can heal him if he is because I sure as hell wouldn't know what to do.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Naruto looked tense and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Good grief kid, you have the strongest Tailed Beast inside of you and you're sacred of me?" With the 10-Tails sealed in the moon, it was true.

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

"So, we good?"

Naruto nodded.

"No telling anyone, got it? Or I'll haunt you ass till the end."

"I promise it'll be our secret."

"Good," I nodded, "now, get to bed. You have long day tomorrow. Being assigned to teams and what not."

"Yeah, I—wait, how do you know?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Your forehead protector." I pointed.

"Oh," he touched it and smiled. "You want to hear how I got it? It was so cool—"

"No, it's late for you. 10:36 p.m. already. Get to bed." Had we really been talking for nearly 2 hours?

"But—"

"No if, ands, or buts. You need at least 8 hours of sleep daily. Got it?" I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a pointed look.

"Fine," Naruto pouted. But I could tell he secretly loved being told to go to bed. No one cared enough check if he slept on time or not and it made him happy that I did.

"So, you'll be here when I wake up?" He asked, slightly on edge.

"Yes." I answered as I leaned against the window. I couldn't feel it but I kept myself from passing through it.

"I can't sleep." Naruto lied. He looked dead beat.

"That's because you're not trying."

**10 Minutes Later**

"I still can't sleep."

I opened my mouth to tell him to count sheep but then stopped. _He's obviously tired, so why won't he sleep?_

"Maybe I should keep you company? You'll probably get bored and there'll be nothing to do and no one to talk to."

_Ah, I see, so that's what it is about._ _He knows the feeling to being invisible. He's partially worried for me and_…I walked over and sat at his bedside. _He's scared I won't be here when he wakes up tomorrow morning. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I hope no one's watching.  
_

"Okay, since you can't sleep, how about I tell you a story?"

Naruto gave me a look that made me want to pull an Itachi on the villagers. Well, I guess Deidara or Hidan because Itachi actually slaughtered his family _for_ the village.

"Which story do you want to hear?" I doubted they have the same fairy tales here.

_Hm, maybe I should tell him about __Fairy Tail__. He would definitely love it. He's like Natsu. Nah, it's too long and way too detailed and creative for me to just make it up. I can't him tell it's a manga either. He'd try to look for it and won't find it._

"Um, I don't know any stories. Any story is fine." Naruto sank under the blanket.

"Hm, well, let me see." C'mon brain, time to exercise. _What story should I tell him? None of the princess stories obviously. Damn, I wish I had my iPod right now. _I had the _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ app.

"Ever heard the story of _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_?"

Naruto shook his head. Now that I think about it, this is the ninja world; they're supposed to be liars. Aw, well.

"This story takes place in a world where there are no ninja—"

"Why?"

"Um, hello? Hate getting interrupted, remember? And this is pretend, alright?" I glared.

"Sorry, go on."

"Good, now, once there was a shepherd boy who lived with his flock of sheep, a little away from the village. He went into the forest with his sheep one day and got an idea. He thought it would be funny to play a trick on the villagers. So he yelled at the top of his lungs."

I cleared my throat, ""Wolf! Wolf! Someone help me. The wolf is eating my sheep. He will eat me too!"

I was in Drama Performance for a semester during senior year of high school. It's sort of coming back to me now I guess. "The villagers heard him and dropped everything they were doing. They grabbed whatever they could find and rushed to the boy's aid."

I looked at Naruto to see if he was paying attention. He was hanging on my every word. "When the villagers get there, he stared laughing at them. They got angry at him and left. The next day, the shepherd boy did it again. And the villagers came running once again. They were furious now. They yelled at the boy and eventually went home."

Naruto mumbled something incoherent. "Naruto, did you say something?"

"I said maybe he was lonely." He sank deeper into his bed. _I see. He's comparing himself to the boy. Figures Naruto would think like that._ Actually, this had occurred to me as well at one time. So I was prepared to answer him.

"Yes, well, listen carefully now. The next day, the shepherd boy did the same thing. Only this time, there was a real wolf. The villagers thought he was just tricking them again. So no one came to rescue him. He got eaten by the wolf."

"Moral of story: Don't lie because when you _do_ tell the truth, no one will believe you." I watched as Naruto stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. _Have I mentioned how adorable he looks in that walrus cap?_

"And maybe you are right about the shepherd boy being lonely. But he should have found a better way to be recognized."

"I want to be Hokage, so people will finally recognize me."

"Yes, that is noble goal." I said. _What did Itachi say? Something about people recognizing you first? I'll just improvise_.

"Naruto, you won't be recognized when you become Hokage."

"What? Why?" He looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Because brat, you don't become Hokage to be recognized, it's the people who are recognized who become Hokage. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was the strongest and most fair ninja of his time." I was going to say wise but then I remembered his personality and stuff.

"The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was also strong and fair." It was true. I don't know why people thought he was biased against the Uchiha.

Tobirama admitted that he was cautious against _everyone_, smart move for a ninja. And he thought highly of Kagami Uchiha, Shisui's dad. He even praised Kagami and said Kagami was one of the few people he truly trusted.

Besides, Tobirama created the Anbu system and the Uchiha Police Force, the latter gave the Uchiha a lot of power. _Seriously, that's so unfair. I mean, Tobirama could have made the Hyūga in charge of the Police Force. The Uchiha were totally monopolizing it too_. _So I don't understand why they were bitching about not being trusted. It was only Danzō and the other two idiots. _

_Stupid overly dramatic Uchiha. _This was one of the reasons I really hated Sasuke declaring wanting to be Hokage. That and someone who had power, respect, recognition, and everything handed to him on a silver platter could never truly understand the hard work and effort that goes into it. _He always acted like a damned victim. Like he was the only one in the world who had a shity life. _

_In a way, it's not really Sasuke's fault. I blame Fugaku and Mikoto to be failure as parents. But then again, looking at how Itachi turned out_..._Still, of course the Uchiha were slaughtered, you reap what you sow. Except for the kids. That's just inexcusable_. And besides, Naruto had been wanting this since he was a child and worked really hard to get where he was. And then the effing emo diva comes along and proclaims himself the next Hokage like he owns the place. I absolutely loathed assholes like him._  
_

"Mea? Mea!" Naruto's voice finally shook me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I space out a lot. So, um, yeah, where was I?" _I really need to stop ranting so much._

"The old man," Naruto grinned.

"Right, the Third Hokage is known as "The Professor" because of his awesome strategic plans and invention of hundreds of jutsu."

"And the Fourth?" Naruto asked bright eyed. I rolled my eyes. He probably knew about Minato the most.

"He's okay." I shrugged, "Nothing special about that pretty boy."

"WHAT!?"

"Quiet down brat, you'll wake the neighbors." I chuckled. "I was just kidding." Not completely, Minato was cute.

"The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was a war hero and an extremely gifted ninja. He also earned his title through hard work."

Naruto nodded, satisfied. I checked the time, 11:03 p.m. "Off to bed. No excuses."

"Fine," he grumbled.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Now where is it?" I was floating around the village, trying to find something.

"I know it was in English in Naruto Chapter 3, on the 3rd or 4th page in the book. It was in Japanese at _Mangahere_. I'm sure it should be here somewhere, a billboard with a smiling dark-haired dude and "Masashi Kishimoto" written next to him."

_Now where could it be?_ I spent the rest of the night practicing my abilities and looking for the billboard. But mostly looking for the billboard...

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** _Mea will, at the very most, use swear words like: bitch and bastard twice per chapter. In case anyone has a problem, let me know. I'll get rid of them._

**Please**_** Review~**_


	3. Team Seven

**Chapter 3: Team Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Previously:** Mea destroys the Third's crystal ball. She and Naruto have a talk about Kurama. Mea tells Naruto a story. She tells him about the 4 Hokage.

* * *

I rolled my eyes, "Really Naruto?"

"You want me to take the picture with you looking like that?" The photographer asked, one arm leaning on the thick camera. _How old fashion_, I thought to myself.

"Yeah! Go for it," Naruto yelled.

"You know they'll make you redo it, right? Just follow my advice and wipe that paint off your face."

"Fine," he mumbled low enough for only me to hear before yelling, "never mind, let me go wash my face. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up then, I haven't got all day you know."

"Yeah, sure," I muttered to myself and went after Naruto. I began practicing my telekinetic powers as I waited for Naruto outside the men's room.

"Okay, there, done," he finally came out.

"Much better," I smiled and nodded in approval. "Now let's go get the picture for your ninja ID. And wear your forehead protector."

"But I don't want to damage it. I'll wear it after the ceremony tomorrow."

"Naruto, this is your ninja ID, as in _identification_. You can't _not_ wear you hitai-ate. It proves that you are a shinobi of the Leaf village."

"Alright," he took it out and wrapped it around his forehead. "There, happy now?"

"Yes, now go quickly or the guy might think you're not coming and leave."

* * *

"It's all good," Gramps smiled at Naruto. "You know I thought you'd pull another prank and take a silly shot. I guess this goes to show how much you've matured. Iruka made the right choice in graduating you."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're welcome," I was standing behind Naruto, looking at the door. _Konohamaru should be here soon._ Right on cue…

"ON GUARD OLE MAN!"

…And then he face-planted on the floor.

I spaced out after that. I didn't feel like paying attention and didn't bother speaking with Naruto because he was surrounded by people. Things went just like they had in the manga. Soon Naruto and Konohamaru departed, leaving the former alone and free to talk with me.

"Alright Naruto, time to go shopping," I headed towards the marketplace.

"Why?" Naruto asked following me.

"Because you need new clothes that's why. I refuse to be seen with you in public with you wearing…_that_."

"But no one can see or hear you." He had a point there.

"I know but they will be looking at you. And I'll standing next to you which means they will be looking in my general direction. So I'll feel uncomfortable. Now, go to that store over there."

I pointed out a decent sized shop near the corner. From what I observed during my time exploring the village, the shop owner wouldn't ignore Naruto. I was sure she would maintain a professional demeanor. She had better, for her sake…

Naruto gave a doubtful look but did as he was told.

"When you get there, this is what you buy…"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto got out of bed and began preparing for the morning. He was pouring milk in the glass when Mea noticed the expiration date.

"Naruto, what date is it today?"

"The 27th why?"

"The expiration date says the 3rd. You shouldn't be drinking that."

"It's no problem," he waved his hand at me.

"Fine, be that way. Don't be crying to me later about it."

After finishing breakfast he grabbed his jacket and made way to the Academy. Within minutes we were standing outside the classroom door.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."

"I know," he slowly went in.

At first, no one noticed him. There were only two seats left, both in the desk Sasuke was sitting in. He sat down on the one furthest from the Uchiha.

"Psst, Mea, do you think Sakura will like me now?"

He was gesturing to the clothes he was wearing. They were like the ones Minato wore when he was Naruto's age. Expect the jacket was white with two orange stripes rather than blue stripes on the sleeves. It was unzipped so you could see the blue shirt Naruto wore underneath his old junk-suit. His pants and sandals were navy blue.

I sighed. "Naruto, clothes don't make a man or a woman. Men and women make clothes. If this Sakura chick only likes you because of your looks then she's nothing more than a shallow bitc—"

"She's not like that," Naruto defended her.

I leaned my left elbow on his head, "If you say so."

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Only the students who passed are allowed in class today." Some unimportant kid walked up to him.

"What? Can't you see the headband?" Naruto tapped his forehead with his thumb.

"Excuse me, may I pass?"

_No way, Sakura wants to sit with me._ Naruto blushed when he saw his crush. I chuckled a little at his reaction. I didn't even realize I knew what Naruto was thinking.

"Naruto, move it. I want to sit next to Sasuke." Sakura demanded. There were no chairs; there was one long bench like seat. Naruto would have to get out of his spot so Sakura could move in and sit next to her 'beloved.'

"Just let her do what she wants, Naruto. You still get to sit next to her," I stood up straight. He mumbled something but did as he was told. Sakura quickly slid in with hearts in her eyes. Naruto glumly sat back down.

"C'mon Naruto, at least you know she isn't shallow. She didn't care at all what you are wearing." I said trying to be helpful.

He just glared at Sasuke. I leaned on him once more. _Where's Hinata?_ I looked around. _Oh, I guess she doesn't have this class. _I noticed Naruto about to jump up on the desk.

"Don't even think about."

"But—"

"No."

"I just—"

"Naruto Uzumaki this is your last warning." I hadn't realized how much of my 'weight' I put on him. Suddenly I was where Naruto should be. I was looking at the front of the class. _"What? What's going on?"_

"_Mea? Are you _in_ my head?"_

"_I-I think so."_ If anyone had paid him any attention they'd have noticed how shocked and pale Naruto looked.

"_This is so cool! Now we can talk to each other in public without me looking crazy."_

"_Yeah, I can't believe I can possess your body."_ I lifted my hand—Naruto's hand—and wiggled the fingers. _"Cool, I could get used to this." _I carefully, having no better explanation, let go of Naruto's mind and let him take back control of his body. But I was still in his mind.

_I like to sleep_. I thought to myself. _"Hey Naruto, did you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_I was just thinking to myself. It seems we can't read each other's thoughts if we try to shield them from the other." _Our internal conversation was interrupted for a moment when Iruka started lecturing the class.

"_You know, this could be very useful. I mean like in a fight. I could break you out of genjutsu."_ Genjutsu _was_ one of Naruto's biggest weaknesses.

"Yeah! And more importantly on a test!" He whisper yelled.

I mentally rolled my eyes…if that's possible. Hm, test, like the Chūnin exams. _"You're right; now pay attention to your teacher."_

Naruto muttered something under his breath.

"_I heard that."_

"We picked the top 27 students out of all graduates and broke them into 9 teams of 3. Each team will be lead by a jōnin sensei who will guide you. I will begin with the teams in this class. First is Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki—"

Naruto cheered while Sakura deflated.

"—and Sasuke Uchiha."

This time Sakura cheered while Naruto deflated. _"Don't say anything Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura are the smartest in the class while you're the dead last. The teams were based in order to create balance."_

"Don't drag me down, idiot," Sasuke said not even bothering to look at him.

I felt annoyed that he'd say such a thing. I was tempted to say some _very_ rude remarks to him but held off. I took control of Naruto's body so he wouldn't take the bait.

"Your jōnin sensei will come pick you after lunch. Until then, you are dismissed," Iruka smiled proudly.

I grinned. _He's such a nice dude. I wish I had a teacher like him._ I left Naruto's body and followed him up the stairs.

"Sasuke's such an asshole! And Sakura…man this sucks," Naruto said angrily as he gobbled his lunch.

I was floating near the roof he was sitting on. "Why are you giving him so much importance? He's not worth it. Ignore him."

Instead, Naruto was ignoring me. _Oh jeez, kids!_ He had that wide grin up on his face and I knew he was up to something. "I can tell from your face you're scheming."

"Yup," Naruto said cheerfully. "I'm going to show that jerk I'm no dead last."

* * *

"Now that you've proven your point, let's go now." I said with my arms folded across my chest.

Naruto grinned and skipped away. He transformed into Sasuke and went towards Sakura. I then realized what was going to happen. I quickly dove into his body and forced him to a nice secluded place.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked after canceling the transformation.

"What the hell were you think?!" I yelled after ditching his body. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Have you lost your mind?!" My temper was starting to cause the trees' branches around us to begin moving. "I know you haven't had the best upraising but that does not mean you have the right to toy with another person's emotions! How would you feel if someone pretended to be the person you love and tricked you?!"

Naruto flinched as I continued my tirade.

"You can't play with other people's lives like that, especially your own comrades. They're your teammates! Do you know how distrustful you would have made yourself in their eyes had they found out? Do you understand how hurtful it would have been for Sakura when _you_ kissed her but _Sasuke_ ignored her? She'd feel like some sort of cheap use-and-dispose of toy!"

The trees were shaking as if a very strong gust of wind was passing by. "Sasuke's reputation would have been ruined with no fault of his own if Sakura had ever told anyone. Sakura does NOT like you. She has no interest in you. The sooner you learn this, the better. If you ever try a stunt like that again then so help me I'm going to—"

Naruto began to sniff and tears rolled down his cheeks. I immediately forgot about my temper. I was a total sucker for weepy people. Except for the irritatingly loud ones which only made me want to slap them and tell them to shut it. I sighed and entered Naruto's mind. Looking around, it seemed we were standing on top of the Hokage Monument.

"Come here," I enveloped Naruto in a hug.

He held me tightly around the waist and cried. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay," I patted his head. "You understand and you apologized. Besides, no harm no foul."

I felt him nod his head. "I'm sorry for being so harsh." I pushed him away and wiped away his tears. "Enough crying, you look silly."

Naruto grinned and I left his mind. The trees were still now. "Don't expect me to get fuzzy and warm like that again. Got it?"

He nodded. Then his face twisted and he clutched his stomach. He grumbled 'Oh no' before he ran off. I waited in the same spot for 20 minutes. "Are you finally done?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "Stupid milk…"

"I told you so, nit-wit." I smiled smugly. "It's time to go back to class now. Your jōnin sensei should be here soon."

* * *

I watched in amusement as Naruto set up a prank for Kakashi. He put the eraser in the door. "It's what he gets for making us wait."

"Grow up!" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

I knew she was thinking differently on the inside. Then I got an idea. "Hey Naruto, when Sasuke says your prank won't work, make a bet with him."

"There's no way a jōnin will fall for such a stupid trick." Sasuke said right on cue.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto asked.

"You're on." Sasuke smirked confidently.

Once again, right on cue, Kakashi came in and the eraser fell on his head. "Hm, how do I say this? My first impression of you three…I hate you!"

The trio's faces made me laugh. They quietly followed him up to the roof.

"Please introduce yourself." Kakashi said from his spot on the rail.

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The usual," Kakashi shrugged. "Likes, dislikes, dreams, whatever."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. We're classmates but you're a complete stranger," said Sakura.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't talk about my likes or dislikes. My dreams are none of your business and I have a lot of hobbies."

"He said a lot… But all we got was his name," Sakura mumbled.

"Who wants to go first?" Kakashi asked looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

And so the team introduced themselves. I couldn't help but sigh when Naruto kept talking about ramen. I wanted to slap Sakura and tell her to woman up. I wanted to strangle Sasuke and to tell him to forget about Itachi and get a damn life. And I would have too had Naruto not been able to hear me.

"Now that we're all acquainted, formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Naruto saluted. "What are we doing? Our first ninja mission?"

"This only involves the members of the cell."

I had to hold back laughter when Kakashi explained about the survival exercise. _Their faces! This is so much better than reading the manga or watching the anime._

"The details of this assignment are in this handout. Memorize them and be ready for tomorrow." Kakashi handed a piece of paper to everyone. He left after that.

Sasuke and Sakura were about to go their own way when I told Naruto to stop them. "Hey, wait guys."

"Remind Sasuke about the bet." I grinned and so did Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, you lost a bet. Now you have to pay up."

Sasuke looked like he was going to refuse. Sakura watched with interest.

"Tell him you didn't think Uchiha went back on their word." I was getting him to get a reaction out of the proud boy.

"Don't tell me the Uchiha don't keep their promises." Naruto taunted.

"…What do you want?" He glared.

"Invite him for dinner." I told Naruto.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused and annoyed. Sakura, having seen Naruto look at me, looked in my general direction in confusion.

"They're your teammates. You should know each other better. Besides, I know you and Sakura can at least be good friends. And she'll come if Sasuke comes." I could see grudging acceptation in Naruto's eyes.

"Come to my house for dinner." He said. "And Sakura, you're welcome too."

"Why?" She asked taken back.

"You know, because we're a team and stuff." He rubbed the back of this neck.

She looked at Sasuke, waiting on him to say his yes. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Quit thinking so much. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to walk around naked."

_Ah, yes, streaking._ I laughed to myself.

Naruto's eyes lit at the idea. Sasuke saw it as well. "Fine then."

"Then I'll come too," Sakura smiled at the prospect of spending time with Sasuke. "Just give me your address."

* * *

Naruto fidgeted nervously. I rolled my eyes. "You look like you're about to go take the SAT's unprepared."

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion. I shook my head.

"So why should I wait for them before making dinner?" He asked for the 5th.

I sighed. "So you guys can work_ together _to make dinner and get to know each other better. Like your tastes and all that. It's easier for different people to talk together and be comfortable with each other when they're doing something productive."

_Now if only Sai was here then the group would be complete._ I wondered what he was doing now. _Stupid Danzō's probably sending him on one mission after another. That slave driver… Hm, I wonder if I snooped around I could find Root's base and—_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Naruto brought Sasuke and Sakura inside.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
